I Miss You Like Yesterday
by Haruno Ayane
Summary: Is not the goodbye that hurt, but the flashback that follow. Suatu waktu cinta itu pernah ada, dan aku melihatnya pergi tanpa sempat kucegah sama sekali. Oneshot, tribute to Neji-Tenten.


heyhoo...thi is my first fic!

sebenernya favorite pairing gue sasusaku, tapi ide nulis ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala karena sedih ngeliat Tenten yang harus berakhir dengan single :(( (based on Naruto manga chapter 700)

waktu nulis fic ini lagi dengerin lagu Bogoshipda ost Stairway to Heaven

I'm Indonesian, since english is not my first language please forgive my mistake!

so this is it...

* * *

**I Miss You Like Yesterday**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik...detik...waktu berlalu pergi

Lukiskan semua kisah...

Tenten POV

And that was it. He disappear out of my life and left me broken. The dull ache in my chest and the emptiness that held it in place throbbed endlessly. When your center of the world disappears, everything comes crashing down in a jumble of pain and blurred vision. The smallest thing become meaningless, and so does the largest thing. It's remind me that im fragile, a shell that's filled with a soul. No matter how strong i am, and how resilient i've spent my life being,,,losing Neji destroy my life. It gets into every cell, every muscle, and every fiber of who i am, and unglues the seams.

What left at the end of that isn't a person anymore. Is a pair of eyes staring at the world, its automatic pilot for a pale face and head of empty thought. How do i comeback from that ? I need rescuing, I need someone who take my hand and lead me back down to the path towards normal life. And thank's to Rock Lee and Gai sensei for doing that for me. But deep inside my heart, i know...that my foundation already cracks beyond repair.

Hari ini sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, saat hari ulang tahun Neji aku akan datang menemuinya dengan membawa bunga lily berwarna putih. Bunga yang dulu selalu ia berikan padaku. Dan aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, memakai gaun seolah aku akan pergi berkencan...ya memang aku berkencan, hanya saja orang yang berkencan denganku tidak lagi dapat bicara padaku, dan tidak lagi dapat kulihat wujudnya...

Normal POV

"Ahh..tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis karena itu akan merusak riasanku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Neji karena datang dengan berantakan..." Wanita berambut cheshnut itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah merasa puas dengan tampilannya ia pun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat karena hari ini mendung menyelimuti langit Konoha dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tak berapa lama kemudian sampailah ia pada tempat yang dituju. Ia pandangi pusara orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan sendu. Kemudian ia bersimpuh disisinya, jemarinya yang lentik menyusuri setiap ukiran huruf yang tergrafir dengan indah di atas batu pualam kelabu bertuliskan nama orang tersebut. Matanya menatap dengan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Happy birthday Neji-kun...sekarang umurmu sudah 21 tahun, pasti wajahmu bertambah tampan. Heiii...hari ini aku memakai gaun berwarna lavender pucat, cantik bukan ? Mengingatkanku akan warna iris di matamu, apa kau suka ? Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam nada suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban disana, yang terdengar hanya suara angin menyentuh dedaunan. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mencegah air matanya terjatuh.

"Seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan selalu datang dihari ulang tahunmu. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha hidup dengan baik Neji-kun...tapi injinkan aku sehari saja dalam setahun...aku ingin mengenangmu, aku ingin menumpahkan semua kerinduanku padamu...yaaa sehari dalam setahun karena 364 hari lainnya aku akan berusaha hidup dengan normal dan menyimpan dukaku rapat-rapat...meskipun terasa sulit dijalani, bahkan terkadang untuk tersenyum pada bayanganku sendiri dicermin rasanya tak sanggup..." Kata-katanya meluncur keluar dengan tersendat-sendat, ia tidak dapat lagi menahan sesak di dadanya.

Maka ia pun menyerah...dan membiarkan tangisnya pecah.

Senja itu diiringi dengan hujan yang turun, ia menangis...menangis dengan pilu. Membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur basah, seolah berharap air yang jatuh membasahi bumi tersebut bisa ikut membawa pergi semua kesedihannya.

Tenten POV

It was like the world was over,  
As your lifeless body lay in beetle field  
and wasn't ticked...  
I hug you tight  
I cried your name, wished you could open your ayes,  
But you don't  
Suddenly I felt numb

I will remember that day always,  
As you slowly slipped away from me,  
I would give up anything for you, even the sea,  
I felt your hands turn cold,  
And I felt as if my heart had been sold,  
I cried at the funeral and with my friends,  
Wherever I went without you it was like a bunch of dead ends...

Do you remember the endless nights,  
The endless nights we spent talking,  
Talking about the past,  
Talking about the future,  
So badly we wanted our dreams,  
Our dreams to come to life...  
How we didn't want to lose,  
Lose each other,  
Whom my worst nightmare came true,  
When I lost you,  
I was lost, lost forever...  
In an endless sea of shadows,  
That now shall forever hide my soul,  
My soul from the world...

I miss you...I miss you like yesterday...

**EPILOGUE**

Neji POV

Do not stand by my grave and weep.

I am not there. I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am a diamond glint of snow

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awake in the morning hush, I am the swift, uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft starshine at night.

Do not stand by my grave and cry.

I am not there...I did not die

* * *

Review, it will make me happy :))


End file.
